


Fly high!

by burusume



Series: Ballads [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yugotalia
Genre: Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusume/pseuds/burusume
Summary: Fly high! Our greatest young eagle!





	Fly high!

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a series of ballads singing about the lives of nations, as I picture them in my headcanon. Will be historical, kinda, dwelling in my own interpretation too, of course. This is the first ballad I've ever written, in any language, and elenalau999, the one who got it as a birthday present, praised it enormously. Glad for her to have liked it so much!

1\. Fly high! Our greatest young eagle! **  
**

The Night in your hair, the Sun in your eyes,

The force of a thousand of howls in your mind.

You are so simple, yet modesty,

Still has to grow in your battered heart.

Your muscle pulses greater than the legs

Of the horse which carries you on;

Ride, ride into the sunset!

Maybe there all of your sorrows will drown.

The flutes of the fairies accompany you on

Your mind, they hope to burn it,

For you to not think anymore of your brother,

Of the paper, of honor and being lonely.

A dozen of guns by your waist

Tell me, are they for the Lord?

The giant of fields of sharp lances with no name,

Of broken enriched cups and of ribbons.

“You won’t overcome him, we all know this”

The nymphs in the depths of the lake murmur.

Your ears sharpen up, hand tightening on the bat,

One moment, and they’re all silent.

“Faster, damn it, faster!”

Your rough, hoarse voice commands.

But who are you shouting at? Your horse?

Not even close: it’s your gut which rages.

If mustering yourself before reaching him is not possible,

Only ashes will remain of you and your soul.

 

 

2\. Fly low! They have caught eye of you

Your foolish wind, no cover anymore;

“Let him be!”, a voice in the dark cracks,

Green orbs hypnotise your frozen body;

The dressed shell, is watching you,

A girl with closed eyes he’s guarding.

As dark as yours the hair of hers is

And you cannot muster laughing:

Is the dark mass on her scalp

Going to choke you?

The young man, he widens his eyes

But closes them pained, as he understands

Your being, is one of the ethereal

Your acts, ones of no repent.

 

 

3\. “Oh, take me with you, young man!”

“But you, you are just as tender as me!”

The scorching eyes seize the moment plasted

In her white, light as dew blouse.

“Nevermind that, please save me!”

“From what, fair maiden?!”

“From him.”

The horizon darkens with mud

Of thousands of hundreds of shadows

The roars of the trotting of all the many horses

Send chills down his spine, and venom in heart.

“Quick, get me up!”

He gets to his senses;

And runs off in the opposite direction.

The young maiden, helpless,

Will be stomped upon by the hoard.

 

 

4\. Ugly creature! You monster!

All of your guns and knives are in vain!

Never will you be able to rescue your brother,

Who’s now sacrificing his dirty red blood.

Go faster now, go faster!

Aren’t you hurrying anymore?

You want to see your end sooner,

But no, the gods shall not allow.

You’ve dragged him, and the maiden,

Down your pit of misery and hate.

Your heart starts to pump harder and harder,

The more enemies you slay down;

Your brother and his fight, however,

You will never be allowed to watch.

Run wild, as an eagle,

As so much you have desired for that;

Tear the fields down, as the sinner,

Your brother should never look at back.


End file.
